Hidden Love
by HQandJLover
Summary: Set during Finale. What if Max, Gazzy, and Angel were Fallen Angels? What if Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were Nephilim? What happens when Nora and Patch meet the six? Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush, Hush. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.
1. Characters

Name: Patch Cipriano

Race: Fallen Angel

Age: 700+

Height: 6'2"

* * *

Name: Nora Grey

Race: Nephilim

Age: 17

Height:5'9"

* * *

Name: Vee Sky

Race: Nephilim

Age: 16

Height:6'0"

* * *

Name: Scott Parnell

Race: Nephilim

Age: 18

Height:6'7"

* * *

Name: Max Ride

Race: Fallen Angel

Age: 500+

Height: 5'9"

* * *

Name: Fang

Race: Nephilim

Age: 15

Height: 6'3"

* * *

Name: Iggy Griffiths

Race: Nephilim

Age: 15

Height: 6'2"

* * *

Name: Nudge

Race: Nephilim

Age: 12

Height: 5'11"

* * *

Name: Gazzy

Race: Fallen Angel

Age: 300+

Height: 5'7"

* * *

Name: Angel

Race: Fallen Angel

Age: 200+

Height: 5'4"


	2. Prologue

This chapter takes place after Nora killed Hank. This chapter belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick, I just added in Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

* * *

 **Nora POV**

I unlocked the front door, tossing my keys into the dish. I hadn't made it three steps before Patch snagged my elbow. One look at his face, and I knew something was wrong. Before Patch could shield me behind his body, Scott stepped out from the kitchen. He made a beckoning gesture, and five other Nephilim moved into the hallway beside him. Four boys and one girl all extremely tall. I went up to Scott and threw my arms around him.

"Scott how did you escape?" I asked

"Given the circumstances, it was decided I'd be more effective on the front lines than locked up. Nora, meet Dante Matterazzi and Tono Grantham. Both are first lieutenants in the Black Hand's army. And this is Fang, Iggy, and Nudge, they're not lieutenants, but they're great assets." Scott said

"You brought these people into Nora's home?" Patch asked

"Easy, man. They're cool. They can be trusted." Scott said

Patch's laugh was low and predatory.

"Reassuring news coming from a known liar." Patch said

A muscle in Scott's cheek contracted.

"Sure you want to play this game? You've got just as many skeletons in your closet." Scott said

"Hank's dead." I said

I didn't see any reason to put it gently, or give Patch and Scott further time to swap testosterone-fueled insults. Scott nodded.

"We know. Show her the sign, Dante." Scott said

Dante stepped forward and extended his hand. A ring identical to the one Scott had tossed into the ocean fit his index finger snugly. It glowed blue and wild, and the light seemed to skitter behind my eyes even after I'd shut them.

"The Black Hand told me this would happen if he died. Scott's right. It's a sign." Dante said

"That's why I was released. The army is in pandemonium. Nobody knows what to do. Cheshvan is almost here and the Black Hand had plans for war, but his men are restless. They've lost their leader. They're starting to panic." Scott said

I waded through this information. A thought struck me.

"They released you because you knew how to find me— Hank's next in line?" I guessed

I eyed Dante, Tono, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge warily. Scott might trust them, but I had yet to make up my own mind.

"Like I said, these guys are clean. They've already confessed loyalty to you. We have to get as many Nephilim behind you as possible before this falls apart. The last thing we need right now is a coup." Scott said

I felt light-headed. Actually, a coup sounded pretty appealing. Someone else wanted this job? Fine by me.

"Prior to his death, the Black Hand notified me that you agreed to take on the role of commander upon his death." Dante said

I swallowed, not having expected this moment to arrive so quickly. I knew what had to be done, but I'd hoped for more time. To say I'd been dreading this moment was an understatement. I looked all six of them in the eye in turn.

"Yes, I swore a vow to lead Hank's army. Here's what's going to happen. There isn't going to be a war. Go back to the men and tell them to disband. All Nephilim who've sworn an oath of fealty are bound by a law that no army, no matter how great, can overthrow. To go into battle at this point would be suicide. Fallen angels are already planning retribution, and our only hope is to make it clear we aren't going to fight them. Not this way. It's over—and you can tell your men that's an order." I said

Dante smiled, but his expression held an edge.

"I'd rather not discuss this with a fallen angel hanging around. Give us a minute?" Dante asked Patch

"I think it's pretty obvious that asking Patch to leave is pointless. I'm going to tell him everything. When I swore the oath to Hank, I never said anything about breaking up with Patch. That's right. Your new Nephil leader is dating a fallen angel." I said

 _Let the talk begin_. Dante's curt nod was anything but accepting.

"Then let's get one thing straight. This isn't over. Stalled, maybe, but not over. The Black Hand stirred up a revolution, and calling it off isn't going to be enough to settle the dust." Dante said

"I'm not worried about settling the dust. I'm worried about the Nephilim race as a whole. I'm thinking about what's best for everyone." I said

Scott, Dante, Tono, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge shared a silent look. At last Nudge seemed to speak for all six.

"Then we have a bigger problem. Because Nephilim think rebellion is best for them." Nudge said

"How many Nephilim?" Patch asked

"Thousands. Enough to fill a city. If you don't lead them to freedom, you'll break your vow. In short, your head's on the line, Nora." Iggy said

I stared at Patch. _Stand your ground_ , he spoke calmly to my thoughts. _Tell them the war is off and there's no room for negotiation._

"I swore an oath to lead Hank's army. I never promised freedom." I said

"If you don't declare war on fallen angels, you're going to instantly make enemies with thousands of Nephilim." Fang responded

 _And if I do_ , I thought weakly, _I might as well declare war on the archangels_. They'd allowed Hank to die because Patch promised them I'd quell the uprising. I returned my attention to Patch, and I knew we were sharing the same grisly thought. Either way, war was coming. All I had to do now was decide my opponent.


End file.
